When touch control technology is applied to an intelligent terminal, a user may operate the terminal only through a gesture operation, which gets rid of a traditional mechanical keyboard and makes human-computer interaction more straightforward.
However, with the development of touch control technology, it becomes impossible for touch control technology to meet a user demand for more dimensions input. For example, a capacitive active pen works on a capacitive touch screen to touch the capacitive touch screen. When pressure changes, the touch screen fails to perform different writing operations according to change of the pressure. For another example, on the basis of traditional key or fingerprint identification, no different operations are provided according to change of pressure from a key or a fingerprint. In this case, it is very difficult for touch control technology to simulate experience that a real pen is used for writing, so that an accuracy of input is affected and user experience is not good.
In order to meet the above pressure demand and to enhance user experience, it needs to detect pressure of a screen. When pressure on a mobile phone screen changes, a distance between two electrodes in the mobile phone and capacitance change, so that user pressure information may be obtained by detecting capacitance of a capacitor. The present disclosure provides a capacitive detection device for detecting a capacitance difference between two capacitors.